New Life
by luchia911
Summary: Me and Shindou-san start are new life together at the cafe - with a baby!
1. Chapter 1

ok hi guys! um...so um the set is uru is 19, shindou is 23, and ichirou is 20. So shindou and uru are together and uru gets pregnant ...its like 3 years after...so

* * *

><p>Uru POV<p>

I was in my apartment kinda panicking back and forth. its been about a mouth and a half.. since that night shindou came back...that special night...(You know what i mean) I just found out i was pregnant.I looked at the plus sign on the test for a long time before i started to had just come back from Paris,France a mouth and a half ago.I sat down on my bed, hands on my abdomen,tears streaking down my face.I don`t even know if shindou wants a what happened to his mom and all.I turned to a knock on the door.I walked up to open the door,wiping the tears off my face.

I opened it to see shindou-san.

`hey,Are you ready to go to work?`He said looking at me seeing that ive been crying.

I didnt say anything.I stared at him,not holding my tears back.

he stares at me, eyes wide

`whats wrong?` he quickly asks, grabbing my shoulders

I started to stutter`I..I..I..

`You're what..., are you sick,do you not feel well?` he said concerned

I looked up at him, tears not holding back

`I...I'm pregnant`

He stares at me eyes wide

` wha..what.. did you say?`he said eyes wide

*silence*

Wha..what should i do?.I thought.

`S-Shindou-san Im pregnant.`I said not looking him in the eye.

Facing my fears and I said to shindou.

`Um-The doctor said im 3 mouths pregnant...I didn`t think that it would go this far.. we aren`t even married...b-but i really want to have this baby!-`I said before he cut me off by crashing his lips against mine.

Tears streamed down my face, but I felt relived. Shindou wasn't mad at me.

`Its ok, its ok" shindou said hugging and resuring me.

`I mean what should we do? I don't want to -`I said

"don't"He said with a straight face

He looked at me lovingly in the eyes.

"Calm down. we can do this." he smiled at me gently.

I felt like my whole world melted.

`Shindou-san.. I love you..`I said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"ya.. I know"he said.

*hugs*

`Where keeping this baby...Right?` i said against his chest

`Yes`He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The end until chapter 2.<p>

I hope you guys in joyed it! MY Friend docilona and i worked on it so credit goes 2 her 2. :)

Please review!

#########

... ###############

.. ################## ... #########

... ################ .. ###############

... ###############################

... #########################

... ####################

... ##############

... #########

... #####

... #

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ... ...

... ...

... ... ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ...

.. ... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

...  
>~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ღ~ ~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys. thanks so so much for subcribting and reviewing our story. ik i spelled it wrong. :P anyway enjoy

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Shindou-san. He doesn't cry in he's sleep anymore, Rather, he smiles. I looked at the clock. 3am. I stared at the ceiling, thinking how I would tell the boss and my parents. How would Ichirou-kun react? Shindou is the father of my child-our child. I was really worried. Ichirou-kun is special to me. He's been a close friend for so many years, and comforted me when Shindou was gone. I looked over at shindou who started to slowly wake up.<p>

"ughh.. what time is it?" he looks over at me. "how long have you been up?" ``not long.`i said. looking a little dazed. Shindou got up and walked to the kitchen. `Is there anything you want for breakfast?` "Blueberry Pancakes alright?" "haha sure" I walked over and watched him make them. The way he can make something like cooking look so graceful is amazing to me "You should teach me how to cook" "Hell no ,I dont want you burning down my kitchen!" `Shindou i have to learn how to cook,it`s something that everyone should know how to do.` I said pouting. "Cooking isn't for everyone Uru. Thats why you have me" shindou said,smirking. "haha thats true." I say as I hug him from behind. "Not now I'm cooking." "aww come onn.." I kiss his neck. He turns around and looks at me. I know he wants it, so I hug him. He embraces me as I kiss him. `Shindou the pancake is burning` I said sitting back down in my chair,hands on my swollen stomach.`Damn`he says getting the spatula and putting the pancake on the plate. `Gomensai`I said as he took the very burnt pancake and threw it out. `Its alright i have more batter to make more.`Shindou said patting me on the we were done eating and we took a shower and got ready to go to me parent`s of us a little nervous.

**At my Parent`s house**

Shindou and I walked up the apartment stairs to my parents house. Neither of us were talking, and it was really awkward. I held my breath as we arrived at my parents door. "here it goes.." I rang the doorbell. There was no turning back now. Dad was going to be furious for sure. My mom came to the door. she grabbed my arm and hugged me "Oh My Gosh! You Never come visit!" My dad was at the door in an instant once hearing it was came in and sat on the couch `So, what brings you here? You dont usually come for personal reasons.` my mom said sevring us some tea. "I..well..-" shindou cut me off "She has a child" What a way to get straight to the point. My mom stared at us while my dad gave way to the floor "What?" my mom yelled I shielded myself she started laughing "This is great!" "Y..Your not going..to..hit me..?" "What? Of course not! This is a big step to adulthood!"

** back at shindou place**

`Im so glad i thought my mom would be so mad`i said sitting on our new bed drinking some milk and cookies that shindou made for me.I just took a shower and shindou surprised me with some cookies. After that talk with my parents Shindou and I went shopping we figured that id be moving in to his place. we brought a king size store man was so nice he gave us 4 free big soft pillows. we also brought some stuff for our apartment planned to give my that his room could become the baby`s nursey. we were just about to go to bed when,Ichirou burst through the door,tears were in his eyes. He ran up to Shindou and grabbed him by the collar of his pjs. "Is it true?" he yelled He glared at Shindou, then looked at me tears streamed down his face he pushed Shindou and ran out of the room. I chased after him torn.

* * *

><p>ok guys hope you enjoyed yeah. we would so love it if you guys could review more. ask us question any thing. we love guys. oh and of course my friend docilona helped me with this too. sorry its a cliffy. :P<p>

ok guys

**Until next time JA~NI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uru POV**

**I ran as fast as I could after ichirou in the pouring ran.I triped over a rock and imedately my hands went to protect my stomach as i stoped running once he heard that i fell and rushed over to help me he helped me get up ,i felt a sharp pain in my ankle.**

**`ooowww`i said holding my ankle.`i think i sprained it.`**

**`gomensai`ichirou said picking me up.`you shouldnt walk on a sprained ankle`**

**`No, ichirou you have every right to be mad at me.`I said.`gomensai,i didnt tell you about this earlyer. I still love you and thanks for everything i still want to be friends.`**

**He put down at the frount of the door step.**

**`yeah, me too. ill see at work tomorrow.`he said kissing me on the forehead and left.**

**I opened the door to the smell of fresh baked cupcakes, i went in the kitchen to see shindou in the `kiss the cook` apron i brought him,putting some freashly made cupcakes on the table to cool.**

**`How`d things go`he said giving me a quick kiss.**

**`it went very and i are just friends` i said rubing my swollen adomen`but while doing it a sparined my ankle`**

**`ill wrap it up`shindou said picking me up and going to our bedroom.**

**He sat me down on the bed , got the first aid kit,and started to wrap my sprained ankle.**

**`for work tomorrow youll work at the cash rejester. you cant be standing up when you`ve a sprained ankle.`He said as he finished.**

**`ok`i said laying down on the bed.**

**Shindou went to go ice the cupcakes.**

**10 minutes later shindou came back with 2 chocolate cupcakes with a chocolate coffe bean on it.**

**i grabed a cupcake and took a bite out of it. amedeatly my face lit up**

**`there so good`i said with a smile on my face.**

**`thank you`he said putting the plate and licked the cupcake crums off my face. From that point we got into a hot make out session.**

**we broke apart.**

**`i love you`i said loveingly.**

**`I love you,too,Uru Shindou`he said and we both dfirfted to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>im sorry this is so short but pls review.<strong>


End file.
